Lawrence Williams
Lawrence Williams is a chemist who is notable for his unpublicized creation of VX and its development as a chemical weapon. Lawrence was born in London, England in 1944 and graduated from Cambridge in 1968. He moved to Western Canada in 1969 to pursue work developing pesticides to fight the Pine Beatle. Early Life Lawrence was born form his mother aged 29 in London at the date of August, 1, 1944. He exhibited a liking for math and science from an early age and was skipped at least two grades in elementary due to over performance. He preferred chemistry and as soon as high school was looking into ways of creating pesticides for use in Europe. In university he was closely watched by Canadian corporations who believed that his interest in pesticide development could bring an end to the increasingly damaging waves of Pine Beatles. After University Lawrence had met Alice in university, and had proposed a mere five months into their relationship. Alice accepted and their proposal lasted through all of university until he finally married her after they graduated and four years of waiting ended. Unfortunately a mere five months later Lawrence was quickly offered a job by the Desin & Morris to research means of killing off the Pine beetles before what was expected to be a record breaking destructive year for the industry. Lawrence experimented with a variety of compounds and soon discovered a set of agents he named the V series. His first discovery was VX, an agent he believed to be capable of stopping the beetles if it was applied in highly controlled amounts, due to its inherent lethality, which was beyond anything Lawrence expected. However before his work was in progress the First North American War broke out. Lawrence managed to hide his research in a cabin close to Cold Lake, it was here he experimented with making the agent less lethal, due to this effort he discovered VE, VG, and VM. All however carried the issue of lethality. He discovered the G series agents soon, and with his discovery of a crude form of Tabun was set on publicizing his discovery as soon as the war had ended. However when hostilities ended Lawrence realized things had changed. A patrol from the newly formed NWC and the existing Cold lake Airbase found his cabin and took him to the base. It was there Lawrence told the commander of his research, soon after he was told not to lower the lethality of VX, but to enhance it. Lawrence had his reservations, but in the belief that his creation would never truly be used since the war had ended he gathered some of his resources form his lab, and stored information on the crude and sometimes theorized forms of VE, VG, VM, Tabun and the vast amount of information he had gathered in the cabins floor, intent on returning to finish it once he had finished the new governments work. However years passed and the government continued to press Lawrence for more advances, soon enough he had to his own horror created the most powerful weapon the world had ever known. Lawrence predicted the events of the Second North American War once he saw the formation of the NER. He led the base with his most trusted assistant and hid in the Canadian wilderness for a substantial amount of time. Once he left the wilderness with his assistant he attempted to flee Canada to Britain, his home. However he learned of the events in Seattle and broke down. His assistant had left without him, and by the time the next flight was ready Lawrence was found by the Canadians. The Canadian government has forced Lawrence to work on VX again to recreate it. However Lawrence has purposely delayed the project by always making mistakes, blaming the lack of proper equipment and his own information. In reality he fears another Seattle by his hand. Lawrence constantly looks for opportunities to escape to Britain, he has manages several letters to family but other than that he has been unsuccessful in escape, and fearful to try lest the Canadians brand him a war criminal and execute him. Category:North America Category:Europe Category:Characters